jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
San Mona
San Mona is a town in Jagged Alliance 2. It is located in Northwestern Arulco. San Mona is most notable for being run by a local and well-funded mob led by Peter "Kingpin" Klaus, and known for its wide variety of entertainment venues, most of which would be considered distasteful by polite standards. Characteristics San Mona is most notable for its lack of immediate hostile action when your squad first enters it, despite it being marked as a city on the strategic map. The city is devoid of Army soldiers, and inhabited strictly by civilians and members of the mob. With the exception of San Mona Mine (D4), the army will never venture into San Mona, and likewise militia cannot be trained in the city either. The town itself contains many large structures and crisscrossing streets in all of its sectors, making room for the multiple traders, facilities, houses, apartments and warehouses that can be found here. Members of Kingpin's mob inhabit D5 and C5, and are ubiquitous in the sector. They can usually be distinguished by their attitude when spoken to, which will either be dismissive to your mercs or encouraging them to take advantage of various services available in town: *"Cheer up, you're on vacation." *"You oughta stop by the bar later for a beer. Do you good." *"Hope a gun isn't the only protection you brought." *"Place is like a playground, for grownups." All members of Kingpin's mob are armed, and any hostile actions against these individuals will result in swift, violent and often deadly retaliation. All members of Kingpin's mob, as well as NPCs who are loyal to Kingpin, will react violently to your presence thereafter, effectively turning San Mona into an enemy region until all affiliated forces are killed. Certain actions, such as taking weapons found in homes where mobsters are "residing", and repeatedly threatening NPCs loyal to Kingpin, will also cause them to turn violently hostile towards you, along with every other Kingpin affiliated mobster. Notable Characters C5 * Tony, an arms dealer * Hans Vanderkilt, owner of the sex shop * Kyle Lemmons, owner of the tattoo parlor * Brenda Drake, a local resident * Frank, a bartender * Madame Layla, owner of the Shady Lady brothel * Billy GoonBall, a bodyguard in Shady Lady * Joey Graham, son of Martha Graham. May appear in sublevel of D4 instead. * Maria DaSilva, sister of Angel. Forced to work in the Shady Lady. *'Igmus "Iggy" Palkov', (recruitable) appears after five towns have been conquered. *'Devin Connell', (recruitable)(random location) explosives expert and dealer *'Micky O'Brien', (random location) Bloodcat animal parts dealer *'Carmen Dancio', (random location) bounty hunter, collects terrorist bounties C6 "This is probably the only part of San Mona you can show on postcards, well except for the fire that trashed the view up north. Everything here is on the up and up." * Alberto de Santos, a bartender * Angel DaSilva, proprietor of a leather fashions shop D4 * Joey Graham, son of Martha Graham. May appear in C5 instead. D5 * Carlo de Santos, a bartender * Spike, a bouncer working in Kingpin's club * Darren Van Haussen, owner and manager of Kingpin's club and effective deputy mayor of San Mona * Damon Warrick, Kingpin's personal bodyguard * Peter "Kingpin" Klauss, head of the local mob and the owner of San Mona Quests * Rescuing Angel's sister Maria *Help Kyle's dream of owning a leather shop come true Notes *Kingpin's stash of money, alluded to by several NPCs, can be found inside the abandoned mine located in D4. Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Towns Category:San Mona